


The Unofficial Group Chat Of The AO3 Community

by FFrovg, Hi_lila, NBRFVE, StormyShips_QuackityNotFound, YourGaygerBoi



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFrovg/pseuds/FFrovg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_lila/pseuds/Hi_lila, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBRFVE/pseuds/NBRFVE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGaygerBoi/pseuds/YourGaygerBoi
Summary: A “Group Chat” format that anyone can use. I’ll put some rules in places.Rule 1: Don’t Mess Around With The Book Itself And/Or Delete ItRule 2: No Bullying Other People On The Group ChatRule 3: You Are Allowed To Add Your Own TagsRule 4: If Something Goes Wrong, Come To Me To Fix ItRule 5: You Don’t Have To Do This, But When Commenting Give Yourself A Nickname!Rule 6: When Commenting, Put The Time You Commented So It Feels Like A Real Group ChatRule 7: Add Your Username To The Character List When You JoinRule 8: Have Fun :)More rules to be addedIf you would like to join, ask me and I will send you a co-creator request.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	The Unofficial Group Chat Of The AO3 Community

February 18, 2021

2:54 AM

 **Stormy:** Hey guys, I thought this would be lots of fun to make! When and if you guys join, you can edit this chapter and make your own comments! Since I don’t ha have my other words way to contact you guys, I thought this would be a fun little thing. We can get to know each other better and become even better friends! I hope you guys join soon! 

2:59 AM

 **Stormy:** I’m going to bed, so if you want to get in and i don’t respond quickly just wait a bit and I’ll wake up eventually lmao. Gn, love you guys!

* * *

February 19, 2021

11:01 PM

 **Stormy:** Hello! I know that no one has seen this yet, but I just sent out a few invites to people to come join this group chat! I really think that this is a great idea, and that it will be a big thing. I have to go read fanfics lmao, buh bye! <3

* * *

February 20, 2021

\--:-- PM

 **Dy:** Yooooo, wazzup! I'm kinda excited to see how this pans out! I do have a question tho, what do we do about timezones?¿? I don't think we all share the same one, which would be an issue whn writing the timing,,, 

**Frivvy(FFrovg):** Hey!! ah I just saw this! I’m so excited to be here! Time zones are an issue yes, but I m sure we can figure something out!

February 20, 2021 | 11:43 PM

* * *

February 21, 2021

1:39 PM

 **Stormy:** Yayyyy, other people are here! I'm glad your liking this. Time zones are a bit of a problem, I know. But we'll work it out somehow. I really didn't think this through huh, lmao. I just had the idea and then boom I made it.

If your like me, and text at very weird times, you may find that having a normal conversation with someone on here is difficult. But no matter, this should be fun! Even if we don't text at the same time. :)

Another problem, since we don't get notified when someone texts because we are editing on a page and not adding another chapter, we may not know when someone texts. That can also be a bit of an issue.

Also...... _Nice usernames my dudes <3_

February 21, 2021

9:47 PM

 **Frivvy:** Very glad you made it excited to make new friends and get to chat with you all! Welcome new people!

Honestly I check this all the time because I have no life so I’ll probably answer whenever

* * *

February 22, 2021

8:09 AM

 **Stormy:** Hehe, I'll check this almost every morning and other weird times after that. I just came up with an idea for solving that problem though. Since this is my first time using co-creators, I don't exactly know what you can and can't do. When someone comments on the work, do you get notified? Cause I was thinking that after we say something in the comments to let others know we texted them something. I dunno, do what makes you guys comfortable. I have school to start, so I'll see you guys soon! Buh bye!

8:29 PM / February 22, 2021

 **Hi_Lila:** Hello everyoneee, How's it going?

 **Hi_Lila:** I am sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Also, can i use images, like memes?? Pg family friendly of course

**Hi_Lila:**

11:07 PM

 **Stormy:** Hello! How on earth do you do that- That looks so cool!

* * *

February 23, 2021

3:34 AM

 **Stormy:** Who wants to help me kill god?

12:16 AM

 **Hi_Lila:** just add an image and then edit the size **:)**

 **Hi_Lila:** i don't know if i am capable of killing god.. but sure, we can try 

1:00 PM

**Hi_Lila:**

8:45 AM

 **Stormy:** Anything is possible if you try!..................... And if you have 3 cans of monster and a heart beat going so fast that is sounds like a bunch of elephants walking around.

1:43 pm

 **Frivvy:** ^^ That conversation was fantastic

5:05 PM 

**Hi_Lila:** Totally

* * *

February 24, 2021

8:52 AM

 **Stormy:** Well, you'd better get use to having someone as moody as me as your friend. My emotions can go from 1 to 100 in a matter of 12 seconds. 😎

* * *

February 25, 2021

7:52 AM

 **Dy:** wazzup yall, i too would like to kill god and ive got a super important question

 **Dy:** PANCAKES OR WAFFLES? (Or crepes maybe?)

8:28 AM

 **Stormy:** Hmmmmm. A hard question. I personally like crepes. But waffles are easier to make. And pancake are pretty good too. Eh, they all go good with Nutella and that's all I care about lmao!

1:52 PM

 **Hi_Lila:** mmh i don't think i ever had waffles... so i prefer pancakes.. 🤷

* * *

February 26, 2021

12:42 AM

 **Stormy:** Waffles are just pancakes with abs.

12:54 AM

**Stormy:  
**

**(_＼ヽ  
＼＼ .Λ＿Λ.  
＼( ˇωˇ)   
> ⌒ヽ  
/ へ＼  
/ / ＼＼  
ﾚ ノ ヽ_つ  
/ /  
/ /|  
( (ヽ  
| |、＼  
| 丿 ＼ ⌒)  
| | ) /  
`ノ ) Lﾉ  
(_／**

11:45 AM

**Hi_Lila:** True 

7:25 PM

**Dy:** Wouldn't they be like... inverted abs?? Oh that is a very cursed image in my brain,,,

**Dy:** Like imagine... it'd be so creepy if there's ppl walking around with squares scooped outta them

* * *

March 1, 2021

8:13 AM

**Stormy:** Haha, inverted abs..... That is a cursed image. Lmao

**Stormy:** I have awoken from my 3 day slumber, and am now going to write a QNF fic. Later tonight, I have school rn. Oof. Buh Byeeeeeeeee

* * *

March 4, 2021

12:16 AM

**Stormy:** Guys, check this out. I call it “The Real Word Meets Storms Writing Style”.

_The young girls stiff bones slightly moved in discomfort. Her eyes fluttered open as she suddenly became conscious of her surroundings. The sounds of yelling could be heard from outside, people talked with each other and laughed. Storm felt very bitter. She moved her eyes around to see the dark room she was in, the clock on the wall suggesting her to move. She had to get up. Laying here useless wasn’t going to help her at all. The brunettes throat was very dry, due to the fact that she hadn’t had water in a while. She could barely move her legs, they were too weak. Her mind fought her bones and told her to stay put. A sigh of frustration came out of Storms mouth as she knew what she had to do. There was no delaying the inevitable. She enjoyed the last few minutes of peace before a voice commanded her to get up. Storm sat up......._

_And very unhappily got out of bed to start her school day._

March 13, 2021

12:42 am

 **Frivvy:** It’s been a while my friends. How are we all? I hope we are well. I hope you are drinking enough water, getting a lot of sleep, and keeping up that ao3 reading grind. Farewell my friends!

Much love, Frivvy The Frog <3

4:10 AM

 **Dy:** Eyyyy, sorry for not being around much. I've been having continuous exams for months now which will only end in june so Oof

 **Dy:** Annnd ocasionally human interaction just slips away,,, but ye I hope yall r doing awesome!! Also aww frivvy, thts wholesome, you too!


End file.
